


Nutty Learns to Draw - Virg & Kay Kiss

by Gumnut



Series: Nutty Learns to Draw [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: This is for @vegetacide. Been meaning to do something like this for some time with my meagre drawing skills, but was prompted today by a post ofGordon and Penelope circulating(which is gorgeous).This isn’t up there with that wonderful piece of art, but I figured I’d use it for practise towards getting better. This has issues by the bazillion, but I’m not going to list them, just close my eyes and post anyway :DThere will be more in the future and each one will be just that little bit incrementally better :DNutty(who thought I’d ever be drawing something like this?)





	Nutty Learns to Draw - Virg & Kay Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @vegetacide. Been meaning to do something like this for some time with my meagre drawing skills, but was prompted today by a post of [Gordon and Penelope circulating](https://godsliltippy.tumblr.com/post/186453986846/dying-sempaiko-is-the-beeeeest-these-two) (which is gorgeous). 
> 
> This isn’t up there with that wonderful piece of art, but I figured I’d use it for practise towards getting better. This has issues by the bazillion, but I’m not going to list them, just close my eyes and post anyway :D
> 
> There will be more in the future and each one will be just that little bit incrementally better :D
> 
> Nutty  
> (who thought I’d ever be drawing something like this?)


End file.
